mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Footi
Footi is a Spikel Mixel. Description Personality Footi is a very heartfelt Mixel. With a love for ballet dancing and slightly in touch with his feminine side, Footi listens to his heart and encourages other Mixels to do so, too. Every Mixel, in his own words, is a friend. He is full of energy, preferring to skip and dance whenever he moves. He loves dancing so much that he has managed to incorporate it in his fighting style against Nixels. Physical Appearance Footi is mostly tan in color. He has a rectangular body that also acts as his head. He has eyes on each side of it. He has a long and well-defined jaw with black lining. He has large teeth, two on each side. A darker tan stripe runs on the top of his head, along with two silver Mohawk blades. A thick black stripe runs around his body. His arms are black and thin, with a tan section at the top. His hands are black and pincer-like. His legs are very long and bowed. At the top, they are grey, but they turn dark tan at the knees. He has three dark tan spikes on his legs. His feet are extremely large. The bottoms are tan, while the tops are divided dark tan and black. He has three silver bladed toenails on each of his feet. Ability His feet have very sharp knife-like toenails that pierce easily. Biography Early life Little is known about Footi's early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") During a day at Mixel Park, with his brothers, he chatted with the Glorp Corp, explaining how Scorpi was very skittish, and the three then headed off. When Scorpi accidentally Murped with Glurt, he calmed down a frenzied Hoogi and insisted that both tribes listen to their hearts and work together to get them back. He Mixed with Torts, but they managed to lose him, finally leading to a chase into the Magic Tent, where they found him on the rafters. After finally retrieving him, a blast of magic from Magnifo breaks the rafters, sending everyone tumbling down into an upside-down pyramid. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp had a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels that helped support him. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Further adventures Footi was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Spikels in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig) Memorable Quotes *''"Yep, he's super cute and super skittish."'' - Footi, Murp Romp *''"Hoogi, it’ll be fine. As long as we listen to our hearts. Yes, we must listen to our ever-loving hearts! And my heart says: to save our friends, we must Mix ‘em to get ‘em."'' - Footi, Murp Romp *''"Lovely work, friends! You chased the Murp into the Wiztastics' show! He's trapped!"'' - Footi, Murp Romp *''"Yay! You guys caught our Murp!"'' - Footi, Murp Romp Set Information |code= SP1KEFOO4T }} Footi was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41521 and he contains 72 pieces. 41521 Footi can be combined with 41522 Scorpi and 41523 Hoogi to create the Spikels Max. LEGO Shop product description Stomp around with fun-loving FOOTI! Livewire FOOTI just can’t stop moving! Every moment of the day bursts with exciting possibilities for the tallest member of the fun-loving Spikels tribe. FOOTI just loves to skip, jump and dance. But give this Mohawk-haired character plenty of room when he starts stomping around – those huge spiky claw feet are dangerous so watch out! *''Features mohawk spike hair, spiky claw feet and posable joints'' *''Collect all three members of the Spikels tribe to build the super Mixels tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41526 WIZWUZ from the LEGO® Mixels™ Wiztastics tribe for a crazy mixed-up Mixels creature'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 4” (11cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Footi's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is SP1KEFOO4T, which is SpikeFoot when decoded. Trivia *He is extremely often mistaken as the leader of the Spikels because of being seen on the color wheel on Mixels.com. This is the same thing for Gobba, also. *His mouth is almost always in a permanent smile, as he rarely frowns. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Footi's name is a play on the word "foot". Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Footi's voice is provided by Bumper Robinson. Robinson uses his voice for Bumblebee from Transformers Animated for Footi, albeit calmer and with a slight femininity. Real-life history Footi appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Footi debuted in the TV series on August 31, 2014 in Murp Romp, while his LEGO set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 3. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Murp with Wizwuz instructions on LEGO.com *Spikels Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Four teeth Category:High-pitched voices Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Elemental Feet Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Jointed Feet Category:Sharp toes Category:Unique feet Category:Bladed Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Affectionate Mixels Category:Big heads